The Master Plan
by DarkShadowsFalling
Summary: Zenigata catches Lupin, but things turn out differently than either expected. Warning: YAOI. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is a pairing between Lupin and Zenigata


**The Master Plan**

***A Lupin the 3****rd**** Fan Fiction. Arsene Lupin the 3****rd****, Daisuke Jigen, Goemon Ishikawa the 13****th****, Kouichi Zenigata-keibu, and Fujiko Mine do not belong to me. They are the property of Monkey Punch. Don't sue***

**Arsene Lupin the 3****rd**** was crafty enough to get away with murder. Not that he would murder anyone, but he was crafty enough to do it. He could get out of any trap, out of any prison cell, out of any cop's grasp.**

**So perhaps that was the reason he was kicking himself at the moment for getting caught by Kouichi Zenigata-keibu.**

**The heist had been going along like all of his other heists. He had broken in, with the aid of his gang, and they had managed to steal the jewels and gold being kept in a high security vault in the National Bank of Paris. They had made the great escape, but Lupin had felt the pressing need to torment Zenigata and had stayed behind to do so, promising to catch up.**

**He'd suddenly found himself clapped in handcuffs and ankle cuffs, both sets too tight to slip out of. And he'd forgotten to bring a pick, tonight of all nights.**

**So currently he was in the back of a police truck with Zenigata sitting in front of him, grinning triumphantly. Lupin felt like an idiot.**

**"It looks like I finally caught you, you little monkey. I can finally have that paid vacation I've been waiting for years to get!"  
Lupin was sulking. "Great for you, old man…"**

**Zenigata sat back and lit a cigarette. "Don't be so sour, Lupin. We both know you'll escape in nothing flat and this game of cat and mouse will begin again. It wouldn't be like you to actually stay in prison."**

**Lupin looked up. Zenigata knew him so well. Probably better than he knew himself, really. He'd been chasing the elusive thief for years, catching him only a few times. You were able to count the times on one hand. **

**Lupin got up and shuffled over so he was sitting next to Zenigata. The cop looked slightly uncomfortable, but let him all the same. He lit a cigarette for Lupin and gave it to him.  
Lupin placed it between his teeth and sighed, inhaling. He looked Zenigata over.**

**"When are you going to get a new outfit, keibu? You look scary in that trench coat."**

** Zenigata looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "Maybe the day you stop wearing those ridiculous jackets."**

**Lupin bristled. "THOSE ARE A FASHION STATEMENT!"**

**Zenigata smirked. "Yeah, a fashion 'should never be attempted by a monkeyish idiot'."**

**Lupin scoffed and looked away. "Ya try to be nice to someone and they just slap you in the face…"**

**Zenigata blinked. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself."**

**Lupin said nothing for a while, taking the occasional drag off the smoke. Finally, it was too low and he crushed it out. He turned to Zenigata, trying to think about how to approach this. **

**"I just…think that you could have a much better life than the one you have. You're not an ugly guy and you have a lot of good points about you. I mean, you're hella loyal…Dedicated…Dependable. You've got great qualities. If you changed your clothes once in a while and maybe smiled more and didn't yell so much…I think you could get any girl you wanted. Or guy, if you swing that way."**

**Lupin half expected to get yelled at by the inspector for hinting that he might like guys, but it didn't come. In fact, Zenigata didn't say anything for quite a while. And then finally, "I had a girl once…My wife, Kimiyo…I have a daughter, as well. Toshiko…I don't like to think much about them…I left them to chase after you. You're my obsession, that one thing that I just…have to go after…"**

**Lupin was shocked. He'd never known that Zenigata had been married once and that he'd even had a little Zenigata. It surprised him. But the thing that shocked him most was how he'd just been described through the inspector's words.**

**Lupin rubbed the back of his neck. "You should stop chasing me…Have a life, Toto-san…You should see girls…Like I said, you're not an ugly guy…You're actually really good looking…Strong features and the like…"**

**Suddenly, Zenigata was very close, his eyes looking different. "Really? You really think so?" His voice was a low growl and it sent odd shivers through Lupin's body, straight to his groin. **

**"Y—yeah, really…" Lupin swallowed hard as Zenigata pressed closer.**

**"So…if you swung for your own team, would you ever choose a louse like me?"**

**Lupin was pressed against the side of the truck, unable to go anywhere. Zenigata's breath was hot on his cheek and neck and he found himself lost in the inspector's dark brown eyes. **

**"Yeah…I'd love to be with you if I swung for my own team…" he heard himself say, low and almost inaudibly. **

**However, Zenigata had heard it and he smirked. He pressed his lips hard to Lupin's, his hands going to the thief's waist.**

**Lupin yelped into the cop's mouth and fought him for a moment. But he couldn't go anywhere and Zenigata's lips were warm and soft. He was quickly losing coherent thought.**

**Zenigata's hand came up to cup Lupin's cheek and he deepened the kiss as well, his tongue entering Lupin's mouth, tasting the thief's sweetness. Lupin moaned softly and let Zenigata in, his hands moving up the cop's chest.**

**Zenigata pressed him hard to the side of the truck and let his hand drift down his side to his hip, pulling him closer. He pressed his hips hard to Lupin's.**

**Lupin cried out softly as he felt the inspector's hardness pressed to his. The cry was muffled by Zenigata's lips, but Zenigata felt it, smirking. He broke the kiss after a moment.**

**"Would you hold it against me if I caught you again tonight?" he purred into the thief's ear. **

**Lupin moaned and pulled the cop closer by his tie. "I'd hold it against you if you didn't…"**

**Zenigata moved them so that Lupin was kneeling on the floor. He quickly undid Lupin's belt and opened the fly on his pants, pushing both the pants and Lupin's signature blue and white-striped boxers down to his knees.**

**Lupin groaned and, still handcuffed, attempted the same on Zenigata. But the inspector swatted his hands away and undid his own belt, doing the same with the pants and boxers.**

**He shifted Lupin so that he was on all fours. The thief felt a slightly nervous jolt as he realized something.**

**"Toto-san…I've never…I've never done this before…" he murmured, looking back over his shoulder**

**Zenigata nodded, wrapping his arms around the thief's waist and coming forward a bit so he could talk in Lupin's ear. "I figured…Don't worry. I'll be gentle. At first." He smirked and pulled back.**

**He placed his hands on Lupin's arse, gently parting the flesh for better access. He moved forward, pressing the head of his cock against Lupin's tight opening.**

**Lupin squirmed and mewled slightly as Zenigata began to move forward. A pained, hot friction was building as he kept going. **

**"Wait…Wait, damn it!" Lupin panted a bit, feeling tremors running through him. Zenigata paused, letting Lupin try to get accustomed to it. "You're huge…! Jesus…"**

**Zenigata smirked and nuzzled his shoulder, inching forward still, carefully, gently. Lupin mewled again and sort of tried to get away. But Zenigata was soon completely within him.**

**The cop held Lupin up, letting him settle. Lupin managed to, finally. Zenigata felt him loosen up around him and pulled out a bit, slamming back into him in one hard movement, growling slightly.**

**Lupin cried out, back arching slightly. A hot, anvil strike of desire went through him. He instinctively moved back to Zenigata.**

**The inspector slammed hard into him, once starting, unable to control himself. He bit down on Lupin's shoulder, claiming him for his. He moved hard and fast, his teeth digging into Lupin's flesh.**

**Lupin growled, a mix of pain and pleasure flooding his veins. He pressed back hard to Zenigata, showing the older man that he wanted anything the cop could dish out.**

**Zenigata answered the challenge, pounding deep into Lupin's body. He held Lupin tight at the waist, drawing him back each time he slammed forward.**

**Lupin couldn't believe how good it felt. He'd never experienced anything like this pleasure. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. It was hot and needy and he felt Zenigata's body responding to the need.**

**He fit around the Inspector like he'd been made for him. Like two halves of a whole coming together, everything seemed to just fall into place.**

**Lupin saw white as Pops hit his prostate. It caused him to mewl again and thrust harder against him. He closed his eyes tight and forgot everything but how good it felt to be taken by a man who had been his enemy for so long.**

**Zenigata felt his climax drawing near. Lupin was tight around him and the hot wetness was almost too much. He thrust harder and faster, tension rigid in his shoulders and back.**

**Lupin shuddered and turned over, making them pause for a moment. He lay on his back with Zenigata buried deep within him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the cop's neck and wrapped his legs around his hips.**

**Zenigata growled and leaned down, kissing Lupin hard as he moved in him, harder and faster than before. There had been so much sexual tension between them over the years that he was a time bomb, waiting to explode. **

**He was determined to make Lupin come first, however. He slammed hard, making sure to hit Lupin's prostate each time. Lupin's breath was hot and sobbing in his ear and it turned Zenigata on more.**

**After a few more thrusts, Lupin's back arched hard and he came even harder, a cry issuing from his lips. His fingers dug into Zenigata's forearms and his legs tightened their already vice-like grip around the cop's waist.**

**Zenigata felt Lupin tighten around him and thrust a couple more times before he came as well, yelling against Lupin's neck. His hot seed flooded Lupin's stretched opening and the smaller man gasped in surprise at the odd feeling.**

**The inspector collapsed atop Lupin, panting and growling in the back of his throat. His face lay in the juncture between Lupin's neck and shoulder and he nipped there gently.**

**Lupin panted hard as well and held Zenigata against him. His mind was hazy in sleepy aftermath and he struggled to find coherent thought. **

**Finally, he seemed to remember the situation he was in and he hazarded a look at the cop. He felt slightly sick as the thought that this might all be a ruse to catch the thief with his pants down (literally) and really humiliate him.**

**When he looked at Zenigata, however, that thought flitted away on the breeze. The older man had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping. He looked calm and relaxed, something Lupin had never seen before.**

**All of the tension seemed to have melted away from Zenigata's body and left a younger looking man in his wake. Lupin was slightly entranced by the beauteous sight before him.**

**After a moment or two, Zenigata raised his head and looked deep into Lupin's emerald green eyes. His own looked like pools of molten chocolate and his hair, usually neat in his army-style haircut, was sexily disarrayed.**

**Lupin sighed contentedly and sat up. He stretched, having gotten out of the cuffs a little earlier. He leaned forward and captured Zenigata's mouth with his own.**

**Zenigata's eyes widened slightly, but only for a moment. He groaned and drew the other man to him, stroking his back gently.**

**Lupin pulled back and stood, slipping on his clothes. "That was…amazing, Pops…I never knew you had it in you…" He stood against the side of the truck and looked down at the older man. "It might be worth my while to let you catch me every now and then…"**

**Zenigata looked away, a slight tinge of red coloring his cheeks. "Is that what you think, Lupin? That I'm just some convenient fuck for you?"**

**His voice sounded slightly broken and hollow and it tore at Lupin's heart. Lupin leaned in, cupping the keibu's chin. **

**"No, I don't think you are just some convenient fuck. As always, I hold you in the highest respect. I love you, Zenigata-keibu-chan. And I give you my word as a Lupin."  
Zenigata looked up and was shocked to find utter sincerity in Lupin's dark green eyes. His heart leapt and he dragged Lupin to him, kissing him hard and pulling him tight to his body.**

**Lupin rubbed his back and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before today. I've wasted so much time. But I'll make it up to you. Even if it takes me the rest of our lives…I will prove to you that you mean so much to me…"**

**Zenigata couldn't believe it. But the words seemed so natural and so truthful. And he wanted to drink in the sincerity in Lupin's face. **

**"Lupin…if you ever leave me, I will die…I can't survive without you…You are my reason for everything. You have been for many years…So you better realize now that what you have promised me…means a full commitment to me…"**

**Lupin smirked and pulled Zenigata closer. "My darling Zenigata-chan…I wouldn't expect anything less from my most dedicated pursuer…I give you my promise if you give me yours."**

**Zenigata took a breath and took Lupin's hand. "I promise to love you from now until forever. I promise to chase you to the end of the world and back just to be by your side. I won't ever leave you."**

**Lupin smiled and hugged him, whispering similar words in the other man's ear. He kissed and hugged Zenigata, his body assuring the older cop of Lupin's care and consideration.**

**After a few minutes of simply holding each other and lightly kissing, Lupin pulled back. He stepped against the door of the truck and kicked it open. He smirked at the dumbfounded look on Zenigata's face.**

**"Adieu, mon amour! When you find me next, I will be ready to properly welcome you to my bed…" Lupin grinned sexily and leapt backwards, disappearing into the night.**

**Zenigata rushed to the door and swore loudly. But he smirked inwardly and thought to himself, "I'll always find you, Lupin the 3****rd****. No matter where you go, I will find you."**


End file.
